


You ask me why i cut my hair

by nakedrednailpolish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Insecurity, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedrednailpolish/pseuds/nakedrednailpolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina loves touching Emma’s hair.<br/>When they’re relaxing on the couch after another grueling day, Emma’s head resting on her wife’s chest or in her lap, Regina runs her fingers through long blonde locks, absentmindedly fiddling with tangles and knots that had formed throughout the day.<br/>When they’re making out, Regina uses her grip on Emma’s hair to pull her closer, tugging gently on it as she trails kisses up and down the blonde’s body.<br/>For the most part, Emma enjoys it, gets a particular rise out of the touches and gentle tugs, the rough and needy yanks. Sometimes during sex, she’ll sass back at the brunette, hoping Regina’s response will be to grab her hair and pull it until she submits. Sometimes, when they’re snuggling together, Emma purposely lies her head within Regina’s reach so she can relish the therapeutic touches of Regina’s fingers playing with her hair.<br/>Which is why, as she’s standing in the window of the barber shop, thumbing through pages of pixie cuts, bobs, and mohawks, she feels a pang of guilt.<br/>(AKA The One Where Emma Gets a Haircut)<br/>Written for Swan Queen Week 7, Day 3: Insecurities</p>
            </blockquote>





	You ask me why i cut my hair

Nods at [this](http://malefistache.tumblr.com/post/134012760549/r-miss-swan-whats-with-the-new-haircut-e) and [this](http://natsumisato.tumblr.com/post/141142824184).

*

            Regina loves touching Emma’s hair.

            Ever since they got together, Regina’s hands instinctively find their way into long blonde locks. It’s not something ether of them were really conscious of, and neither are quite sure when or how it started. All they know is that Regina constantly reaches out to touch it.

            When they’re relaxing on the couch after another grueling day, Emma’s head resting on her wife’s chest or in her lap, Regina runs her fingers through long blonde locks, absentmindedly fiddling with tangles and knots that had formed throughout the day.

            Just before they kiss, Regina tucks a strand behind Emma’s ear, smiling at her as though Emma’s her entire world.

            When they’re making out, Regina uses her grip on Emma’s hair to pull her closer, tugging gently on it as she trails kisses up and down the blonde’s body.

            When they’re making love, Regina holds it by the fistful, yanking it after commanding a tied up Emma to get on her knees, using it to press Emma’s face further into the apex of her thighs.

            When they’re lying in bed afterwards, Regina strokes Emma’s hair with gentle fingers, whispering sweet nothings into the blonde’s ear as they snuggle together beneath the covers.

            For the most part, Emma enjoys it, gets a particular rise out of the touches and gentle tugs, the rough and needy yanks. Sometimes during sex, she’ll sass back at the brunette, hoping Regina’s response will be to grab her hair and pull it until she submits. Sometimes, when they’re snuggling together, Emma purposely lies her head within Regina’s reach so she can relish the therapeutic touches of Regina’s fingers playing with her hair.

            Which is why, as she’s standing in the window of the barber shop, thumbing through pages of pixie cuts, bobs, and mohawks, she feels a pang of guilt.

            Having short hair has never been something Emma particularly _strived_ for, but she’s always been a little curious – her rebellious side especially, the part in her that led to running away from foster homes and mouthing back to guardians, the part that wound up stealing a car and engaging in a questionable-at-the-minimum relationship with an almost-stranger, the part that dared her to stay in adventure-filled, larger-than-life Storybrooke instead of moving back to Boston or New York. One might wonder with all of the other wild things that happen in Storybrooke why Emma would consider chopping off her hair particularly daring, but being stuck in one place for so long – despite the many escapades said place provides her – has brought out the need for a change. Her hair has always been long, and recently, she’s been wearing it up in ponytails because it’d get caught or tangled during their adventures. Short hair won’t get in her way. She always wanted to try it anyway, but was too afraid she’d get rejected by a foster family or ward off potential friends.

            But now, she feels safe with her circle family and friends to do something different.

            Her only fear is that Regina won’t like it. Of course, she can always grow it back, but the thought of Regina rejecting an important decision like this? The thought that she might upset Regina at her sudden lack of hair? It’s enough to make Emma hesitate.

            A tap on the glass shakes her out of her thoughts. On the other side of the window stands Henry, brow furrowed in confusion but sporting that ever-present smile he has whenever he’s with Violet.

            Emma smiles at the pair and waves, quickly closing the catalog.

            Henry and Violet enter the shop, smiling at the barber, a friendly old man who seems nice enough to Emma. (She’s relived that Sweeney Todd doesn’t exist in this realm). He waves at Henry, and Emma realizes he must have been cutting Henry’s hair for the boy’s whole life.

            “Hey, Ma. Whatcha up to?”

            Emma glances down at the catalog in her hands and flips through it again, trying to seem nonchalant, because of _course_ if Henry gets involved there will be no turning back. “Just looking at different hairstyles.”

            Henry stops her flipping and steals the magazine before she can get out of the short styles section. He studies the pictures and flips back a few pages to where Emma had been looking before. “These are really short. Are you thinking of cutting off your hair?”

            Emma defensively snatches back the book and eyes his curious face. “Maybe. Shouldn’t you be at school?”

            “Someone set off a magical stink bomb in the chemistry lab. They had to let the whole school out early.”

            Furrowing her brow, Emma eyes her son. “It wasn’t you, was it?”

            Rolling his eyes, Henry replies, “No, Ma, of course not.”

            “Okay,” Emma trails. “Just checking.”

            The deflection doesn’t stop Henry’s curiosity. “So are you gonna get a haircut?”

            Emma sighs, realizing she’s caught. “I dunno, kid.”

            “I think you’d look great with short hair,” Violet supplies.

            “Yeah, well, do me a favor and don’t mention it to your mom,” Emma says, motioning to Henry with the magazine before tossing it back onto the bench. “C’mon, let’s go to Granny’s and I’ll buy you guys milkshakes.”

            Henry knows what Emma’s doing, but allows her to usher them out of the barber shop and out onto the street. “Why don’t you want mom to know?”

            Emma shrugs. “Cause I don’t know if I’m even doing it yet.”

            “Why not?”

            “Just stay out of it, kid.”

            Ignoring her, Henry continues, “Are you afraid you won’t like it?”

            “No,” Emma replies as they cross the street.

            “Then what are you afraid of?”

            “Just leave it, okay?” Emma opens the door and holds it open for the teenagers. They plop down in a booth and Henry asks again.

            “Why are you scared to cut your hair?”

            Unfortunately, in his persistence, Henry forgets to keep his voice down and Ruby overhears as she approaches their table.

            “You’re cutting your hair?”

            Emma groans, rests her arms on the table, and sets her forehead on top of them.

            “ _Henry._ ”

            “Hey, you only said not to tell Mom.”

            “How short are you going?”

            Emma doesn’t reply at first, which allows Henry to answer for her. “She was looking at pixie cuts when we saw her at the barber’s.”

            “A pixie cut?” Ruby asks, not disapprovingly. “Like your mom’s?”

            Emma sits up and gives Ruby a pointed look. “Definitely not like hers.” She glances at her son and frowns, realizing for the first time that he has the exact same haircut as her mother. “Besides, I’m not even sure I’m doing it.”

            “Oh, you totally should,” Ruby insists. “You could definitely rock it.”

            “Thanks, Rubes. Can we just have three milkshakes, please?”

            Ruby respects Emma’s decision to change the subject. “Sure. Chocolate?”

            The three nod their heads in affirmation. Ruby smiles and flits off to the counter to make them.

            “Subtle, much?” Emma asks after their friend’s out of earshot.

            “C’mon, Mom. Ruby thinks you should do it.”

            “Yeah, well Ruby won’t have to wear it for the next however long.”

            Henry looks solemnly at her before asking seriously. “Do you really want to cut your hair short?”

            “Yes. Well, maybe.” Emma looks down and played with a string on her sleeve.

            “Well if you want to do it, what’s holding you back?”

            Emma sighs, knowing Henry won’t let this go until he has his answer. Softly, and without meeting his eyes, she mumbles, “Your mom likes my long hair.”

            Henry digests her answer before asking, “You’re afraid Mom won’t like it?”

            And yes, when he puts it like that, it does sound kind of dumb that she’s even stopping to consider someone else’s reaction. It’s her hair, she should be able to do with it what she wants.

            But the truth is she really does care what Regina will think after she cuts it.

            “Maybe,” Emma mumbles, knowing what she must sound like to him.

            “Oh, come on, Mom’s going to love it! It’s _Mom_ we’re talking about.”

            “Yeah, but what if she doesn’t? I mean, she’s gonna have to look at it for a _while_ …”

            “Trust me. Mom loves you. She’ll love you no matter what your hair looks like.”

            Just then, Ruby returns with their drinks, piled high with whipped cream and a perfect red cherry on each. She asks if they need anything else, and when they answer in the negative, she singsongs, “You should do iiiiit,” before disappearing to help another customer.

            All three sip on their drinks, and Emma plays with the wedding ring on her finger. Of course, she’s not afraid anything _drastic_ will happen; it’s just a haircut. Still there’s the little foster child inside of her that’s afraid to be rejected by the best thing that’s ever happened to her.

            “C’mon, Ma, just do it. I promise, Mom’s gonna love it.”

            They sit in silence for a bit longer as Emma mulls over what to do.

            Finally, Violet asks, “Did you pick a style you liked?”

            Emma smirks, deciding right then what she was going to do. “I did. Let me find a picture of it on my phone.”

*

            “I’m home,” Emma calls out as she shuts the door.

            As she pulls off her boots, she hears Regina call back, “In the kitchen.”

            After their trip to Granny’s, Henry and Violet followed Emma back to the barber shop, where Emma showed them again which cut she wanted. They watched the barber tie rubber bands around her tresses for donation and cut them off. Then, he styled Emma’s hair to her liking.

            When the barber finished with Emma’s hair, Henry and Violet decided to go to the store and look at comics, giving Emma the privacy of revealing her haircut to Regina by herself.

            On her way home, Emma, positively buzzed from her haircut (pun intended), kept bringing a hand up to feel the back of her head, which felt much lighter and cooler due to the lack of hair there. She had chosen a style that was short in the back and on the left side, but longer on the top and on the right side. It’s definitely a different look, and she’s happy with it. Hopefully Regina will like it, too.

            Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Emma steps further into the house, making her way into the kitchen, where she finds Regina standing over the stove, facing away from her.

            “How was your day?” Regina asks, stirring the pot of soup in front of her.

            “Pretty good,” Emma answers. “I ran into Henry and Violet. They’re at the store looking at comics.”

            “Yes, I heard about that stink bomb incident at school. What a mess. They suspended the boy responsible but I’ll have to speak with the principal on how to repair the damages. Could you hand me the cayenne pepper from the cupboard?”

            Without a word, Emma crosses to the spice cabinet, locates the ingredient, and nervously turns it over in her hands. Holding her breath, Emma reaches into Regina’s line of sight and presents the spice. Regina barely glances at her as she takes it, though immediately does a double-take as she notices Emma’s hair. She drops her jaw and freezes as she takes it in.

            Emma shrugs, offering a shy smile. “Do you hate it?”

            Brown eyes brighten as Regina smiles and puts down the spice. “I love it!” She steps around Emma’s left side, where her hair had been buzzed short, then behind her and to her right side, where her hair had been left a bit longer and styled into a swoop. “What made you decide to change it?”

            Nervously, Emma replies, “It’s kind of something I always wanted to do. I just… needed a change. I wanted to do something bold.”

            Regina chuckles. “It’s definitely bold. Can I touch it?”

            Nodding, Emma stands still as Regina threads her fingers through it, playing with the tuft of hair falling to the side and palm running over the short side. Her wife’s gentle, exploring hands are comforting, though Emma’s still unconvinced.

            “Are you sure you like it?”

            “Of course!” Regina insists, worrying her lips into a frown. “Why wouldn’t I?”

            Emma blushes and shrugs, embarrassed. “I just… I know you liked my long hair.”

            Regina’s eyes light up in understanding. “I did like your long hair, but I love you. No matter what your hair looks like.” She strokes Emma’s hair with her fingers. “Even if you went bald, I’d still think you’re the sexiest woman on the planet.”

            Emma smiles, her fears quickly being erased by Regina’s words. “I love you.”

            “I love you, too,” Regina replies, quickly grabbing a handful of Emma’s newly short hair and dragging her in for a kiss. When they pull away, she continues, “You know, seeing you with your new haircut… I’m getting a little…”

            Her smile turns seductive, and Emma lifts her eyebrows. “Oh?”

            “Yes.” Turning away briefly to turn off the stove, she explains, “I can finish dinner later. When’s Henry due back?”

            “Not for at least another half hour,” Emma says, sweeping Regina back in her arms and kissing her.

            Regina hums into the kiss and her hands instinctively reach for Emma’s hair. “Do you wanna?”

            “Oh, I wanna.”

            Gripping Emma’s short blonde locks in her fist and tugging gently but firmly, she replies in a low, seductive voice, “Good, because you need to pay for leaving me hanging this morning.”

            Together, the two race to the bedroom, making the most of what little time they had and feeling just as happy – if not more so – as they were before.


End file.
